The Only One for Me
by nacobe
Summary: I've updated! Bra feels loves not for her... Juunanagou feels he is not meant for love..but they may be in for a surprise...that is at the expense of someone elses heart. Bra & 17 Please read and review...
1. Default Chapter

**The Only One for Me**

By: NaCoBe

It's Not for Me 

**Hello all… I've been holding this since forever. I'm tried of holding it in so I'm opening it up to you all…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters. However, this idea is mine and mine alone. I also don't own the song 'The only One for Me' by Brian McKnight.**

**... is a flashback, > > ...> > is thesong.**

_I've always wondered why I was the only one of my friends who never confessed that I've ever felt love. Am I incapable of the feeling? Is my heart as cold as my father's appears to be? No… I've been in love. Several times to be honest, but I always seemed to be the one crying in the end. Now I've just realized that love is something that not written in my divine plan. _

Bra sat on the couch in her brother's entertainment room and pretended to watch the movie on the television but found her eyes gravitating back to the love seat across from her where he and his girlfriend, her best friend, were a few steps away from making their own movie. She shifted on the large couch and made herself watch the movie, where at that particular moment, was showing its own heated love scene. The young woman frowned and said out loud to herself,

"Too much lovey-dovey crap, I can't take it." She slid off of the couch and started out of the room. As she got to the door way she heard both the woman on the television and Pan moan about the same time and shook her head. She left the man's townhouse and went to her place which was less than fifty feet away.

When she turned seventeen, Bra wanted to move out of her parents' home but Vegeta was totally against the idea. So as a compromise, Bulma made a section of the house that was furthest away from her and Vegeta a suite for her daughter; much like she did with Trunks. The suite had its own entrance and was set up like an extremely large townhouse within the mansion. When she entered her living room she sighed a lot heavier than she did earlier before and flopped down in her favorite chair. The room was dark with the exception of the light that the stars flickered through the windows. The young woman looked around the area and realized that since she's had her 'own place', no one but her parents, Trunks and Pan have been over.

_Jeez, I've been living here for almost four months and no one but family has been over. Why is that?_

She stood and commanded the light to turn on and started towards the foyer to grab her phone book and noticed a pick envelope under her door. She picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a gold chain with a diamond heart charm and a letter that said,

_Bra,_

_If we were still together today would be our two-year anniversary. Although we are no longer a couple I still feel the need to say Happy Anniversary. I love you and always will. You are my moon._

_Love Always,_

_Your Sun_

The Saiyajin princess stared at the letter and held the necklace in her hand as she blinked repeatedly to fight the tears. At the same time her heart was beating a lot faster than it was a few moments before. She went to sit on the foyer bench as she thought back to the last time she saw the writer of the note...

She grabbed the man's hand as he started to walk away and yelled,

"Don't you walk away from me!!! I deserve an explanation!!!" The man turned around and frowned, making his normally soft features look deranged as he retorted,

"You want an explanation?!? Huh Bra? You're just too much!!! That's why!" The sixteen year old looked at her boyfriend with raised eyebrows and bellowed,

"What the hell does that mean? I'm too much? What's too much?!?" Goten sighed and lowered his tone and said,

"Bra, do you realize that I changed almost everything for you? I've gotten rid of most of my friends, stopped going to places I love going, changed my style for you…everything! But you still aren't satisfied, you want more!!! 'Goten you can't do this, Goten you can't do that, Goten I don't like this, and so on. You are so high maintenance and conceited." The teenager's eyes clouded over with tears as anger boiled up in her and she replied none too politely,

"You've given up! What about me? Do you know that my mom and dad look at me differently since I've started dating you? I've been dealing with that for over a year now Goten and they're still at odds about it! Do you know my friends ask me why am I with you and I find myself defending you? They all say 'he's a playboy, he's not going to treat you right, he's probably cheating on you as we speak'. I argue that you're not and then come to find out you are!!! So don't talk to me about being too much. I may be high maintenance but you've come with so much baggage and I'm coping." Goten yanked away from the girl's hand and said as he walked away,

"Well _princess_ you don't have to cope anymore, okay." A tear ran down the girl's face as she turned and walked the opposite way and screamed,

"FINE!!!"...

Bra blinked and felt a gentle coolness on her face and became conscious that she was crying. She looked down at the note again and saw the pink paper now had fuchsia dots adorning it. She crumbled the paper and tossed it in a nearby trashcan and said aloud,

"Yeah, I felt love before, humph, but love's not for me."

_> > > > > > > > > _

_You say you've seen too many things, _

_that turned out to be too good to be true. _

_Against your better judgment, opened up your heart, _

_'til you found the joke was on you. _

_> > > > > > > > > _

**Yes it is a romance but I'm not going to tell you with who. Have fun trying to figure it out…**

**Although she's probably mad at me for me not talking to her in a long time, this story is dedicated to Vegeta's little princess.**

**Peace!!!!! NaCoBe**


	2. It's Not Meant for Me

**It's Not Meant for Me**

**_Hello!!! I'm so in a creative mode!!! I wanted to stop the suspense for some and give you the second person in our romantic angst ficcy here. I promised Vegeta's lil princess that I woundn't draw out her story and I won't. So her you go._**

**_Disclaimer: Go to chapter one._**

He laid in bed silently as the woman beside him slept soundly. As she muzzled closer to him, he blinked slowly and thought with a sigh,

_This is that point where I 'should' get all warm and fuzzy inside but yet again, I feel nothing._

He remained as still as he possibly knew how until he noticed the woman's steady breathing turn into a soft snore. He then attempted to lift his heavy body out of the bed without waking his partner to no avail. In a sleepy, raspy voice, the woman asked,

"Raven hair, where are you going? It's the middle of the night." He turned to look at the women with an expressionless, but expected face and said in a monotone voice,

"I can't rest so I'm going to the roof to get some air." The woman looked at him with dark, almost navy blue eyes and yawned. She stretched and turned over as she mumbled in her sleep-intoxicated voice,

"Make sure you warm up before you come back to bed. I hate it when you feel cold as ice." The black-haired man nodded as he grabbed his favorite jeans of the closet doorknob and slid them on.

As he softly landed on the roof, he closed his eyes, relishing the soft wind whipping his hair around and idly thought about the woman sleeping below in his bedroom.

_Tsubaki and I have been together for three and a half years and I can honestly say my feelings for her are no more than physical. Yes, she's beautiful and highly intelligent but she so cold and detached emotionally. I'd swear if I didn't know her I would think she was like me, an android. When we talk, it's like talking to a co-worker or a businessperson and not my girlfriend, the woman who may someday be my wife. I think the only reason I remain with her is that she accepts me the way I am and understands that I didn't choose to be like this. She also forgives my sister and my past transgressions and I know that will be hard to find._

Juunanagou remained on the roof until he saw the sun attempting to devour the darkness that brought him solitude and began to hear the city below awake progressively as more light shed on it. He went back into his condo and flared his ki slightly to warm his flesh as Tsubaki requested before he left. As he lowered himself onto the bed he looked over to the woman who has shared his bed at least three nights a week for the past three years and wondered if he put his mind to it could he go beyond just caring for her and begin to love her. As soon as the thought entered his mind, a little voice asked him,

_'Are you capable of love?'_

The light drowsiness his mind allowed him to feel immediately washed away as he pondered on the question.

_I am I capable of love? Of course…I think. Juuhachi is capable of it, why shouldn't I be? She would die for Krillin and Marron. I would die for her and Marron!!! However, would I die for them as a sense of obligation or because I truly love them? I don't know. Why would Dr. Gero allow her to feel love and not me? Maybe because she's a woman and… Juu, get that out of your head!!! You have to be able to feel love. I am after all still human or at least partially human._

The man laid in bed and watched the sunrise over the city's skyline. It was one of his favorite things to do but for the first time he realized that he didn't have an emotion to convey why he enjoyed it so much. He looked over at Tsubaki and knew that she looked almost angelic with her auburn-highlighted brown hair sprayed across her pillow but he still didn't feel anything. He lifted off the bed to get a full view of the woman and show how soft her features were and how flawless her skin looked, but he felt nothing. He saw the trace of her toned body through the sheet and noticed the only emotion he felt was lust and passion. Tsubaki turned over, grabbed his pillow and inhaled deeply. Juunanagou knew for sure that this woman loved him but he didn't love her back. With that revelation, he walked out of the room and with to his living room as he sat on the sofa he said to himself,

_Maybe Gero didn't want to erase so many emotions in Juuhachi because she's a woman and women are more emotional but he really could've kept some of mine around too. Looks like the old doctor never meant for me to love. That really sucks because now I have to let Tsubaki go._

_> > > > > > > > > _

_Looking out on the rest of our lives_

_If we're going to be together or apart_

_About the only way that I know how to come_

_Is right straight from my heart_

_> > > > > > > > > > _

**_Yes, it's 17!!!! I know it doesn't sound like the typical loner 17 but that's so on purpose. I feel there aren't a lot of people who give him his props. If 18 is multi-faced why isn't her twin brother? I'm tired of him living in the woods and not associating with civilization. 17 deserves to be forgiven!!!! Anyways enough of my ranting on 17's behalf. Please R&R…_**

**_Vegeta's Lil Princess: I'm honor to know you!!! You're an inspiration._**

**_BrandonB_****_: Wuzzup!!! Yes I'm back, I plan on staying around for a while too. Thanks for the review. I'm going have to get back to your story._**

**_Utanbisaya_****_: Thanks for updating all my fics!!! You are so nice. I hope I haven't lost you with this chapter… You may want to read 'My Favorite Girl' also because there some interaction with Bra and Goten. _**


	3. Meeting you for the first time again

**Meeting you for the first time again**

**_Hope you enjoy…_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter One…_**

_"Bra, I love you. I need you more than anything in my life, you are my everything." He held her with strong, secure arms and lowered his head to kiss her passionately. She immediately felt her body meld to the man as she longed for him to take her any way he saw fit. As his face lowered for her to get a full view of what she knew was handsome beyond all belief a bell rang and the man said,_

_"I have to go. We will meet again my love." The man turned and began running away._

_"No wait! I don't even know who you are!" Bra reached out for him but he was too far gone. _

The bell continued to ring and she realized that she was dreaming. As the slumber began to wear off the bell turned into the phone and she hastily yanked the receiver from the cradle. With a raspy voice she said,

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line a perky voice said,

"B? Wake up! It's late girl!" Bra looked over at the alarm clock, squinted to see the time, and realized that it was only 10:36am. Her face frowned as she replied,

"Yeah, Marron, it's late for chickens, hillbillies, and my dad but for everyone else it's barely time to wake up on a Saturday morning. What's up?" The older young woman replied in a manner that showed she had indeed been up for a while and didn't appreciate Bra's last comment by saying,

"Well since I'm not your father or a chicken, that makes me a simple ol' hillbilly who's calling on this talking contraption to invite 'cha to me, my maw, an my paw's shack for some midday vittles." Bra smiled at her friend's sarcastic remark and said,

"Sure honey! Who's gonna be there?" Bra's smile faded as she heard the nervous silence from the woman and said,

"Marron, who's coming?" Marron cleared her voice and said in a slightly intimidated voice,

"Well your brother and Pan, my uncle might come, Goku was coming to visit daddy and I'm quite sure he'll bring Gohan. Uubuu is coming by with his new girlfriend and…Goten?"

Bra sighed as she shook her head and said,

"Sorry Marron, I'm not coming."

"Come on Bra! It's weird being both you guys friend, seeing you two go from being best of friend to lovers to enemies, and trying to maintain the same friendship I had with both of you as if none of this happened. Uubster's coming and bringing another woman to my house and I'm okay with it."

"Yeah because you two mutually broke up!

"And you two didn't? Bra I was there, remember? You both were angry but you mutually broke up also. Maybe you two can talk it out today and clear the air. It will definitely take some pressure off everyone if you do." Bra frowned and asked,

"What do you mean by that? How is Goten and I 'clearing the air' helping you all out?" Bra heard the woman sigh on the phone and say,

"Bra, have you noticed that no one talks about Goten when you're around? You know why? Because you snap off on everyone as soon as you hear his name. It's been five months and I don't believe you've healed; neither has Goten. In order to heal you have to forgive him and he needs your forgiveness. So B, come, if not for yourself then for me." The aqua haired girl sucked in air to hold back tears that burned to run down her cheeks as she yelled to her friend,

"Damn it Marron! Fine, I'll be there but I don't know if I will able to talk to him, he hurt me so much." On the other line Marron smiled and said,

"Just take it one step at a time, the first step is to come, the second one will be when you see him don't run and hide to avoid him, the third will be to acknowledge him, then just work from there. Okay?" As one tear fell from her eye, Bra said,

Okay.­

* * *

Juunana sat in his living room looking at his twin sister with blank eyes to everyone but her. She was one of the very few that could easily see past his stony exterior. She returned the cold glare and said,

"So are you coming? You told Marron you would." The man quickly retorted and said,

"I told her I might if I didn't have anything to do." Juuhachi looked at her brother with calculating eyes and said,

"So Juunana, what exactly do you have to do on a Saturday afternoon? I know you don't have to go to work because you own the damned company and you said the other day that you were ahead of schedule on your current project. So tell me, what exactly do you have to do that you need to break a promise to your niece?" Juunana's face contorted into a frustrated frown as he said to his sister,

"Shit Juu, she's an adult, quit talking like I'm breaking a promise to a five-year-old! I need to wash some clothes and clean my house." Juuhachi uncharacteristically smiled at her brother and said,

"You know Tsubaki does that. You're trying to avoid the Saiyajins. Goku has told you once before that you are forgiven for the things that you've done. Vegeta has, in his own way forgiven you as well. With those two at least tolerating you, the others aren't the least bit suspicious of you. So quit making excuses and get your ass ready. Marron's expecting you." Juunana sighed and lazily lifted off of his plushy couch and headed towards his room. As he entered the room, his sister yelled,

"And don't wear those damned jeans! They need to be burned." The man mumbled under his breath and slammed the door as he thought to himself,

_I do have at least two emotions, guilt and anger.

* * *

Bra's hover car touched down on the sandy ground and she immediately regretted coming to the lunch. The first person her eyes settled on was Goten and just her luck he was looking at her as well. She stepped out of the car and encapsulated it as slow as she possibly could. The only thing she was happy about was the fact that the man still looked at her as if he was dying of thirst. _

_At least he still finds me attractive. _

As she turned around to face him, she swung her hair around for a dramatic effect. Thankfully, nature was cooperating with her because a gentle breeze went past her that made her look as if she was doing a hair commercial. She opened her eyes just in time to see the man lick his lips and blush slightly. Bra's heart began to swell as she thought to herself,

_He not ogling after me, he's still in love with me. That means the letter wasn't a ploy to make me feel guilty. Damn Goten, I love you too._

She purposely started walked away from Goten, knowing that she was nowhere near ready to talk to him just yet. As she walked to the kame house she notice a man that she hadn't seen in a great while that made her heart thump wildly in her chest.

_I thought he was dead or exiled at least! What is he doing here?_

She whipped her head around to see if anyone else noticed the killer was among them and if so why weren't they attacking. She saw Gohan and Goku land on the island at the same time and sighed as she said under her breath,

"Thank Kami; they've come to save the day." Unfortunately, the young woman's fear reappeared when she saw the two men walk off in a different direction. She figure she was the only who was able to see him or something and began to freak out. To keep from having attention drawn to her she restrained herself from running and quickly went to the shore the of the island and pulled her car capsule out of her pocket. Just as she began to pop the capsule, Marron grabbed her arm and said,

"You promised you wouldn't run away Bra." The demi-Saiyajin turned to her friend wild eyed and said,

"Do you know Juunana-gou is here?" The blond looked at her friend with a hint of indulgence to the fact that she was afraid. She nodded and said,

"Yeah, I told you he would be here. He's not evil anymore Bra." Bra, still a little panicked looked over her friend's shoulder and saw the man casually talking with Master Roshi and Gohan and slightly calmed down.

"Are you sure he's not evil? I mean he tried to kill me before." Marron smiled reassuringly and said,

"Trust me. He comes over all the time and has spoken to your father and Goku. They've forgiven him. Give him a chance; I'm quite sure he wants to apologize to you." Bra softly pulled her hand from Marron's and said,

"Fine I'll give him a chance but I don't trust him yet." Marron's blue eyes darkened a bit as she said,

"Bra, that's not the attitude to have. If my dad and uncle Goku had that attitude about your dad when they returned from Namek, after the Buu incident, and the Bebi incident we wouldn't be the friends we are today. Uncle Juunana was possessed as well; from Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu." Bra shrugged her shoulders and said,

"You're right I guess, I'll give him a chance. Marron flashed a smiled that made her look years younger than she really was as she said,

"Since you're in a second chance mood…" Bra held her hand up as her heart began to pitter patter in anticipation of Marron's request and said,

"Marron, don't press your luck." The two laughed and began walking toward a palm tree.

* * *

Juunana idly nodded as Krillin went into detail about how he got a great deal on the meat by buying in bulk in anticipation of his Saiyajin guests. Although his demeanor was calm and collective, he really felt on edge with the group. After all, he'd killed his sister and brother-in-law and tried to kill the rest on them, some on numerous occasions. He looked over the group and wondered if they are as alert as he was. Krillin nudged the android and asked, 

Juunana, are you all right? You're quieter than normal." The man looked down at the ex-monk and said,

"I'm fine. Just feel a little out of my element. I don't associate with this crowd much and kind of wonder what they're thinking about me being here." Krillin smiled much in the manner his daughter had a few moments ago and said,

"Goku and Gohan said all is forgiven so all is forgiven. Hey, even Vegeta said he won't 'intentionally' kill you. I think that as close as you're going to get in the forgiveness category with him. Goten and Trunks will just kind of go with the flow of things." Juunana nodded in understanding towards his brother-in-law then replied as his gaze fell on the newly arrived Pan and Bra,

"What about the girls? How do they feel about me being here?" Krillin turned as he followed the android's gaze then replied in a cautious voice,

"I can't answer for them. They have the tempers of the matriarchs of their respective families. Buddy that's something you'll have to find out on your own." Krillin pat the man on the back and went to greet his other friends who had arrived. Juunana, however continued to gaze at the group of young women standing under a palm tree and began to contemplate with himself.

_Those two have really grown up. Both of them look like beautifully modified versions of their mothers, well Pan looks more like her grandmother than her mother. Has it been that long since I've seen them? No, it couldn't be. Well Marron sprouted overnight so why couldn't they? _

The man smirked slightly as he thought to have a little fun with the young Saiyajin hybrids just to see if they thought of him as friend or foe. He casually walked over to the young ladies and said to his niece,

"Marron, you didn't tell me you were friends with super models?" He turned to Pan and immediately sensed Trunks' aura all over the girl and thought,

_'Oh so she's dating Trunks. Should've seen that one coming from a mile away'_

He reached out his hand and said in a flirty manner,

"Hi there, I'm Marron's uncle Juunana. And you are?" Pan looked at the man as if he had grown an extra head and replied in a slightly agitated voice,

"So you're telling me you don't know who I am all the sudden? I mean come on you tried to kill me." Juunana's smirk weakened slightly as he said to himself,

_Okay, she hasn't forgiven me. _

The male android squinted slightly as he looked at Pan and said,

"Are you by chance Mrs. Pan Briefs?" Pan's face and neck turned beet red as she stammered out in a mousey voice,

"Um no, Tr-Trunks and I aren't, um, married. Did you hear anything?" Juunana smiled fully and said,

"No I just figured you two would be married by now. You two seemed practically betrothed since you were born." Pan gave a full giggle and said as modest as she possibly could,

"No, did we?" The young girl turned slightly to whisper something in Marron's ear as Juunana found himself happy with his flattery skills. He then turned to his other objective, Bra. The man gave a quick once over of the girl, seeing the anguish radiating from her and found himself realizing a new emotion; apprehensiveness.

_What's__ this feeling? It's like I'm distressed but eager at the same time. It's almost as if I am concerned what this little beauty has to say to me and how she will react. I want to talk to her but at the same time I want to run away? No, I don't run away but I feel I need to with her._

Juunana nodded slightly towards the young woman and said in a soft, gentle voice,

"Okay so if she's Pan, you must be Princess Bra or have I been graced with the presence of the ocean goddess Otohime." Bra lowered her head slightly to hide the blush that threatened to spread across her face and replied,

"Sorry I'm just Bra, no one calls me princess but my father and I'm certainly not Otohime." Feeeling a little more confident, Junana placed his finger under Bra's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met and said,

"Well everyone else are fools. Your beauty alone demands no less than the title of royalty." Bra smiled in her family-fashion, feeling the initial fear melt away and confidence that its place, said,

"Juunana-gou, your flattery won't get you in cahoots with me." The man returned his own family-traited smirk and retorted,

"On the contrary princess, flattery gets me into everything I want to be in at the very moment I want to be in it, including you." Juunana looked intently at the young woman and was positive he saw a little flicker ignite in her eyes. As he was about to respond to her facial expression whenhe felt, rather, heard a slap on his arm and his niece screaming,

"Uncle Juu, you are so gross! Quit flirting with my friends!" The man turned to his niece with a slight shimmer in his eyes and said,

"I'm not flirting, just having a little fun with them that all. They know that, don't you ladies?" Both Bra and Pan nodded in agreement but only Pan replied verbally by saying,

"Yeah of course I know." Juunana cut his eyes to look at bra and saw she still had that flicker in her eyes, like something had been woken up inside. He smiled as innocent as he could and said to the group of young women,

"Ladies, it's been wonderful seeing you all again, finally on good terms. Have a great day." He turned and walked away and deliberated to himself.

_What was that flicker in her eyes? It was almost carnal but most definitely sexy. What was that?_

Bra watched the man walk away and thought to herself.

_He's__ actually pretty damn cute when he's not trying to kill me. What am I saying! That's Juunana-gou!_

The young woman shook her head faintly and turned to join in the conversation with her friends but her eyes kept gravitating to a certain ageless black-haired man who did something no other man has ever done, flattered her.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_PEACE_**

**_NaCoBe_**


End file.
